


Going Deep

by lizwontcry



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Ginny is relieved that she finally told Mike. She never thought of it as a big secret or anything, but part of her was kind of nervous about telling him. He's so experienced, and while she isn't exactly "inexperienced," she didn't want the big event to happen and not let him know ahead of time what he was getting into. Because Ginny is pretty damn sure she's falling in love with Mike Lawson, and she is pretty damn excited about having sex with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash and this is a flaming ball of garbage. Please enjoy! Feedback and kudos is always appreciated.

"Wait... you're saying... you've never done it before?" Mike says dumbly. For the first time since he's known her, Ginny looks shy and vulnerable. It's uncomfortably sexy.

"No, Mike, I haven't. What can I say? I've been busy, if you haven't noticed." 

It's on their third date that the topic even comes up for the first time. Now that Mike is living in Chicago--temporarily until the season ends, Ginny hopes--their dates are few and far between. They meet whenever they can be in the same place at the same time, which is not often. Needless to say, they're taking this new relationship alarmingly slow.

They're in Chicago; the Padres and the Cubs played earlier in the afternoon. It was a weird game--nobody could get over Mike playing for another team. Mike hated every second of it--why did he even come to this place, anyway? He could have stayed in San Diego even though it wouldn't have been a popular decision among management. He could have just retired. Why not? He's come this far. There's no shame in the way he played the game. He was going to be a hall of famer no matter what.

But Mike knows exactly why he went to Chicago, and as it turns out, it didn't even matter. He left because he knew if he stayed, he'd end up breaking Ginny's heart--not to mention his own. But he found his way to Ginny, anyway. She was inevitable.

Mike is having dinner with his former team. He hasn't quite bonded with those Cubbies yet. They're on track to the playoffs; experts are saying they may even win it all this year. Mike can see a ring in his future, but it's not the way he wanted it. He wanted a ring as a Padre, the town that embraced him for 15 years. Ah, well, no use crying over it, really. At least he'll retire soon and he can start a new kind of life. A life with Ginny, hopefully. He tried not to think too much about how she's just starting her career while he's about to end his own. Sometimes the age difference actually does matter.

Mike sits across from Ginny at dinner--no one knows about them yet and he'd like to avoid that conversation for as long as possible. Their relationship is going so well and they don't want it out in the open to be scrutinized by everyone and their mother yet. He sits in between Blip and Omar. Omar keeps gazing at Ginny like she is the solution to every problem he's ever had. Mike guesses his little speech a few months ago didn't have the impact he imagined.

Mike is having a hard time keeping his attention on Blip, actually. Ginny has her hair down--which he has a weakness for--and as usual, she's laughing and smiling at all her teammates and their dumb jokes and ploys to get her attention. Yeah, they all gave her a hard time her first couple of weeks, but she won them over. 

"Hey, man, earth to Mike..." Blip says, nudging his arm. Mike tries to shake off his Ginny-daze.

"Sorry, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was talkin' about how Evelyn wants to enroll the boys in this summer camp for exceptional students. For two entire months in the summer. I don't know if I can be without those little disasters for that long."

Mike chuckles. "It may be worth it, man. You guys can have the house to yourself for a while. Think of all the alone time you two can enjoy together."

Blip looks cheered by this thought, but then says, "Yeah, but I might have to sell that house just to afford this camp." 

"Ha! Well, you guys can have my house, then. The real estate market in San Diego sucks. Nobody wants to buy a $4 million monstrosity owned by a world-renowned baseball player, apparently."

"World-renowned? You're lucky if you're city-renowned," Blip says, and Mike punches him in the arm. Blip pretends to be wounded. 

While Blip has an intense argument with Salvamini about... well, something Mike isn't paying any attention to, he watches Ginny eat some strawberry ice cream and unabashedly flirt with Livan, who's eating it up.  
Mike knows Ginny has no romantic interest in Livan and he's pretty sure Livan has a girlfriend back home, but still, it's making him just a tiny bit crazy.

Ginny catches his eye and smirks when she realizes he's been staring at her. He smirks back, and they share a giggle before she turns her attention back to Livan. 

At the end of the evening, Mike wishes his former teammates well and begs out of going to the club with the younger guys, as usual. He drives back to the small house he's renting and rushes to clean it. He doesn't want Ginny to be appalled by his "bachelor pad" when she finally comes by.

Which she does, an hour or so later. As soon as she knocks, he opens the door, grabs her, and kisses her with an urgency that surprises both of them.

"Wow," Ginny says. "I guess you missed me, huh?"

"More than you know," Mike says. 

"Sorry I couldn't get here earlier... I had to basically sneak out of my hotel room. "

"I know how it is," Mike says. 

Ginny comes inside and walks straight to Mike's bedroom. When he hesitates to follow her (maybe she wants to change or something?), Ginny says, "Are you coming or not?" Oh, yes. If Mike Lawson is doing anything, he's coming.

In seconds, they are on the bed making out like teenagers. Their physical relationship hasn't gotten beyond second base. Mike enjoys taking his time, waiting for the really good stuff. When it does happen, he knows it's going to be worth the wait.

After a while of intense kissing, Mike gets a bit ahead of himself and tries to unbutton Ginny's jeans. Ginny grabs his hand and pulls it up to her face, and he gets the picture. She's not ready. 

Sensing Ginny wants to slow down, he stops kissing her and just admires her face for a moment. She smiles. And then sighs. Mike knows she has something on her mind, and he kind of wishes she'd just say it.

And she does. "Mike... there's something I haven't told you yet. I don't know if it matters or if it's a big deal or whatever but... I feel like I should tell you. Now."

Mike takes her warm hand. "Okay... that sounds kind of scary..." What in the world is she going to say? She is always surprising him.

Ginny shakes her head. "No, no, not scary. Nothing bad. Okay, I'll just say it. I'm... I'm a virgin. Okay? So. Yeah."

Out of all the possible things Ginny could have told him, Mike had not expected this. Whoa.

"Wait... you're saying... you've never done it before?" Mike says dumbly. For the first time since he's known her, Ginny looks shy and vulnerable. It's uncomfortably sexy.

"No, Mike, I haven't. What can I say? I've been busy, if you haven't noticed."

"What about... Trevor and those pictures?" Mike asks hesitantly. It's obviously Ginny's business, but, well, he's curious.

"Doesn't mean I slept with the guy... not that he didn't try," Ginny says, looking pissed. Mike's urge to track this guy down and tell him a few things increases. "It's not that I think it's some special thing that I'm waiting to 'give' to someone...I just never really wanted to. Yet."

Mike doesn't know what to say. "I don't know what to say, Gin. I'm glad you told me, though."

Gin laughs. "You are so dumb. What I'm trying to say is... I trust you. I know you'd never hurt me--not on purpose, anyway. And, um, I like you a lot. That combination hasn't been the case for everyone else I've date, actually. So if you can just give me some time, then, well, you know." 

Ginny clears her throat. Once again, Mike is speechless. Ginny is the only woman he knows who can render him completely incapable of speaking. Not even Rachel could do that.

"Of course, Gin. I mean, duh!"

"Did you just say 'duh?' You are so old," Ginny says, but she's smiling. Looking at him adoringly, actually. A dude could get used to that kind of look.

"Anyway. I'll wait forever, if I need to. That's not why I'm with you--I mean, obviously your sweet ass _does_ play a huge part, but that's just a pleasant side effect of dating Ginny Baker."

She pinches him, and he tickles her back, and then they're making out again, and it's kind of nice to not have any pressure to "perform." Yeah, Mike Lawson does enjoy sex, but after the divorce, he spent months sowing his oats. They're sown now. He's good. He can wait for Ginny.

*****

Ginny is relieved that she _finally_ told Mike. She never thought of it as a big secret or anything, but part of her was kind of nervous about telling him. He's so experienced, and while she isn't exactly "inexperienced," she didn't want the big event to happen and not let him know ahead of time what he was getting into. Because Ginny is pretty damn sure she's falling in love with Mike Lawson, and she is pretty damn excited about having sex with him.

If she's being completely honest, she still can't believe this is all happening. Like, what is her life, even? Although she and her father trained basically her entire life to make it to the big leagues, it's still so surreal. While it can obviously be overwhelming, she continues to see her therapist, and she tries not to freak out about all the little girls who aspire to be where she is someday. Ginny knows she's a role model, but that's not exactly her problem. She didn't ask for that, and she's working with her therapist to help her deal with being put so high on a pedestal that all she can do is fall off of it.

And, well, Mike. Mike is crazy about her, she can safely say. It sucks that he's in Chicago now, but not forever. And the long distance thing actually kind of makes everything easier in a way. It gives her time to think. Some time to miss him instead of seeing him every day and overthinking everything. The funny thing is, she had a crush on the guy ever since puberty, basically. Mike Lawson, Dream Hunk. The player she looked up to and aspired to be. And now she gets to kiss him whenever she wants. Life is good. She's happy, even if it all gets too stressful sometimes.

Things are understandably a bit awkward with Amelia. Ginny didn't want to tell her about Mike, not in the slightest, but with all the traveling she was going to do to see Mike, Amelia had to know. So she put on her big girl panties and finally told her over dinner after a big win for the Padres.

"Oh, that's... interesting," Amelia had said. She didn't seem completely surprised by it, but that didn't mean she appreciated the situation. 

"I'm sorry, Amelia. You know I'm not doing it to hurt you or whatever. It just... it happened and I'm happy that it did."

"Well. That's great, Ginny. Congratulations." There was not a single hint of sincerity in Amelia's voice, not that Ginny expected there to be. "Look, remember when I said that you got me out of the way of a speeding bullet? That bullet _will_ come for you, Ginny. Mike Lawson has some serious issues. Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course," Ginny said. She knew Mike has some things to work on, but who doesn't? They both have baggage. They'll work through it together.

Amelia and Ginny continued their working relationship, but their friendship was basically a thing of the past.

After Ginny's big "confession," she and Mike continue their careful dating. They fly in and see each other on days off. They go to hole in the wall restaurants where nobody hassles them. They kiss a lot, and then more than kiss. With most of her other boyfriends, Ginny felt like she was teasing them when she let it go into the groping stages without progressing further, but Mike seemed to be enjoying it. Plus, he was really, really good at it.

They said their I Love Yous for the first time after a game of pool in a smoky bar in Texas. The Cubs were playing there and Ginny had the day off, and the pool game got competitive, as most things in their relationship do. Ginny beat Mike four out of seven games, and she knew he was impressed with her skills, which she picked up along the way playing with so many dudes in her plight to get to the big leagues. 

As soon as Ginny sank the eight ball into a pocket, she calmly puts down her stick, turns around to look at Mike and says, "Ha! Suck it, Lawson."

Mike looks like he's never seen anything so wonderful in his life. "I love you," he says, and then laughs. "Wow, I realize how ridiculous that sounds... we've been together for months and I'm just now saying it after you beat me at pool. Ridiculous."

Ginny laughs, trying to perserve this moment in her memory forever. She knows just how the bar smelled, like cigarettes and greasy cheeseburgers. She can still hear the chatter of the patrons around her. And she will always remember Mike Lawson's face when he says he loves her.

"I love you, too," she says, and gives him a big kiss, not caring if there's any rogue iPhone filmers around. "And not just because I can beat you so easily at pool."

A few weeks later, they spend the night at a fancy hotel in Los Angeles. Anywhere in California is risky while they try to keep their relationship out of the prying eyes of the public--the current plan is to wait until Mike retires to be seen publicly. 

They order room service and talk and laugh and--what else?--make out. The playoffs are just around the corner and while the Padres aren't favorited, the Cubs may just make it all the way. Ginny is happy for Mike; she hopes he does get a ring before he walks into the sunset.

In between make-out sessions, they're watching the Breakfast Club on the huge flat screen TV. Mike can--and will--quote every single line from the movie. Usually Ginny finds that annoying, but with Mike, it's so damn cute. How come everything about him is so damn cute to her? What is up with that? She is so attracted to this man. And, well...

"I'm ready," Ginny blurts out as Molly Ringwald eats her sushi. 

"For what, more dessert? Geez, rookie, you already ate an entire ice cream sundae. Sometimes Mike still calls her "rookie" to make her crazy. It works. "How do you even have room in there for more?"

"No, you idiot! _I'm ready._ "

"Oh! Oh. Well. That's good," Mike says, and Ginny wants to laugh at how unprepared he is for her to say that. "What if I'm not ready, though? I mean, my knee kind of hurts, and I'm a little tired, and I should be looking at game film--" Ginny throws a pillow at him, and he chuckles.

"Are you sure?" He asks, looking serious. "You don't want to wait until we're back at my house or your hotel or... you want to do it now?"

"I want to do it now," Ginny says. "I love you, and I'm ready. You're the Judd Nelson to my Ally Sheedy." 

Mike looks confused. "That doesn't really make sense but okay. Let's do this. Thank you for trusting me and loving me enough, Gin. I hope it's special for you."

Ginny grabs his arm. "Hey. It doesn't have to be all that 'special,' okay? Even if my head isn't exploding from the fireworks of all your fabulous moves, it doesn't mean it wasn't what I wanted. I just need to tell you that first."

Mike nods, and Ginny knows the egotistical side of him thinks there's no such thing as lack of fireworks. Well, she'll let him prove it, then.

"Okay, give me a sec," Mike says, and runs off to the bathroom. Ginny roots through her suitcase to see if she has anything nicer to wear than two year old sweatpants and a $5.00 tank top from Old Navy. Nope, nothing. 

She runs into the bathroom as soon as Mike walks out, looking cocky and also weirdly vulnerable. She brushes her teeth after taking a quick gaze in the mirror, noting that her complete lack of make-up and hastily done ponytail was not the sexiest combination in the world, but that's okay. Ginny keeps telling herself it doesn't have to be perfect. She loves him, and he loves her, and whatever happens, it'll be fine. So what if she's not wearing sexy lingerie with her face all done up to go out for a night out on the town? She feels sexy just the way she is. Damn it.

Ginny comes out of the bathroom and nearly runs to the bed. Mike is under the covers, waiting for her. The Breakfast Club is still on. Ginny gets in bed and they kiss. They kiss and kiss and kiss. She bites Mike's lip a little and he returns the favor. He licks her earlobe, she kisses his neck. They slowly take each other's clothes off piece by piece, and Ginny's never been more turned on in her life. 

She can tell Mike is trying to be sweet and take his time with her, and Ginny loves it and wants more--preferably sooner rather than later. They're both naked now, facing each other, touching each other, loving each other. He strokes a nipple and she moans, and then he takes it into his mouth and the sensation makes Ginny crazy. While his mouth is busy, his hands travel downward. First, one warm hand is on her other breast, stroking her nipple while he sucks and gently bites the other one. Next, it's slowly finding its way down her stomach, feeling warmth radiating between her thighs. 

Mike's touched her there before, but reluctantly, scared to make any moves that Ginny might not be ready for--but now she's more than ready. Ginny says, "more, I want more," giving Mike permission to touch her.  
He moves two fingers down to her clit, and she sucks in a deep breath, not knowing or ever having experienced this particular amazing feeling. Mike is lost in her body, her heat, her warmth, and he's murmuring to her, and she's murmuring to him, and she can't believe the guy in the posters on her wall has his fingers on her clit.

"Can I..." Mike whispers to her, and she breathes, "Yes, please!" And then she feels a finger inside of her. She expects it to hurt a little, but it doesn't. At all. A pleasant surprise.

They continue like this for a while, and Ginny can't help but feel this strong emotional pull towards Mike that she's never felt before. She wants all of him--she wants him to consume her. It's a little unsettling, but completely addictive.

"Please, Mike, do it. Do it now," she says. He nods, and hurriedly finds a condom in the drawer by the bed. Ginny watches fascinated as he puts it on. She can't wait to feel him inside of her. 

"Ready?" He asks Ginny, and she whispers, "Yes, now!" Because she can't wait any longer. He's on top of her now, and they're kissing, and he's touching her all over, and then he enters her gently. She feels a weird kind of pressure that's not unpleasant. Slowly, Mike makes love to her, looking into her eyes, making her feel things she never knew existed. It starts to feel really, really, _really_ good. 

"Are you okay? Is this okay?" Mike breathes, and Ginny just nods, unable to even speak. She loves this man so much that it almost makes her mad. She doesn't hook up with ball players or fall in love with them, either. And it's so inconvenient that she happened to do both with this particular ball player.

Mike rubs her clit while he continues, and Ginny moans loudly. They are kissing, and everything is really, really bright, and Ginny clings to Mike, digging her fingers into his back, needing him and wanting him and being so caught up in the moment that she doubts she's even on earth anymore. 

Just as Ginny feels like she's ascending to another level, Mike moans loudly and his whole body shivers. He falls back on the bed and gets rid of the condom. He holds Ginny close to him, and they are still kissing,  
and still sweaty from this amazing adventure they've just been on. 

It takes a while before either of them can manage to put together a sentence. "That was pretty damn good," Ginny says. "I mean, for a first time and everything."

"That's good for a millionth time," Mike says, and quickly corrects himself. "Not that I've done it a million... times..." Ginny laughs. Even his big dumb mouth can't ruin this moment. "I'm glad it felt good for you, and  
I'm happy I got to experience it with you."

"Me, too. Wow. How much longer before we can do it again?" Ginny asks, moving her hand down his stomach.

Mike laughs. "Gin, you know I'm an old man; I need some recovery time. Let's watch the end of the movie, and we'll see what happens after that."

Ginny nods, anxious to try again. As all the parents come and pick their kids up from detention in the movie and Mike continues to expertly quote every line, Ginny can't help but think something pivotal in her life has changed. She knows it's cliche, but for her, it feels true. 

After the movie, Mike turns to her and says, "Well? You ready for round two?" And Ginny knows that this really is going to be fun.


End file.
